Goodness's Daughter and Wicked's Son
by Adrien-was-here
Summary: Elayna is the daughter of Goodness herself but couldn't be further from her mother's personality. Glairn is the son of the Wicked and is polar opposite of his mother. With nineteen years behind him, will the children of the best friends finally bring them back together?
1. One - Shiz

**Okay! Here we go! This Wicked story has nothing to do with the other one. Call it an Alternate Universe or something. I don't know when I'll update this. Hopefully once a month, but I make no promises. I'll write in it when I want to. Either way, I hope you guys like this first chapter! Let me know what you think of it, and if you guys have any Ozian names, I would appreciate the help. I'm not that great with those kind of names ;P**

 **Okay, I'll be quiet and let you guys just read. Enjoy!**

Glairn walked down the all-too-familiar hallway, taking in a deep breath. He was finally going to ask them to leave the Western Castle. He was eighteen now, and he deserved a look at the outside world. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" his mother's voice called.

Glairn grinned before entering. He knew they would be in the library; they always were. Sure enough, they were in the same positions as always; in their separate chairs by the fireplace, holding hands across the table between their chairs, both reading something. Glairn knew his father wasn't much into books before he met Glairn's mother, but now he was hooked.

"I'm surprised you even heard me," Glairn teased.

His mother smiled and closed her book, facing her son. "Did you need something?"

Glairn waited until his father had closed his own book before blurting: "I want to go to the Emerald City!"

Glairn's parents exchanged a glance. "Alone?" his father asked.

"Well, since neither of you can go… yes?" Glairn gave them a sheepish grin. "I'm old enough!" he rushed on. "And I won't be trouble to anyone! I just want to see more than the stone wall of this castle," he confessed.

There was a long moment of silence before his mother sighed. "We knew we couldn't keep you here forever," she relented.

"Fae," his father whispered.

She nodded to him before looking to Glairn again. "Your father and I will talk about it, okay? We'll let you know."

Glairn gave them a nod before leaving the library, shutting the double doors behind him. He grinned, leaning against the door and putting his ear to it. They had never said that he wasn't allowed to listen in.

"I think we should let him go," Glairn heard his father say.

"I don't know, Yero," his mother countered. "The Emerald City is a big place, and it's so far away! How are we going to know he's okay?"

Glairn's father made a slight grunting sound. "I've been thinking of sending him to Shiz."

"Shiz?" his mother repeated. "Why there? He said he wanted to go to the Emerald City."

"I know, but it's a little closer, and less people would recognize him."

"Recognize him? Oh, you mean as our son?"

Glairn assumed his father nodded. "He doesn't have much of your green, but he does look a lot like me. I know Glinda is still ruling Oz from the Emerald City, and she could recognize him."

"And you don't think anyone will recognize him in Shiz, where we went to school?" Glairn's mother's voice was slightly cynical and sarcastic.

Glairn's father sighed. "I understand your caution, Fae, but it's unneeded. Morrible is gone, Dillamond is… recovering and won't be on campus. There isn't anyone on campus that would recognize Glairn."

Now is was Glairn's mother's turn to sigh. "I suppose you're right. And from there Glairn will be able to enhance his studies, even if it isn't his favourite thing. He could also take responsibility and go to the Emerald City if he so chooses. I have an idea with how we can know if he's safe or not."

"Alright, Glairn," his father called. "You can come in now! I know you're just outside the door." Glairn grinned as he opened the doors again, walking over to stand before his parents. His father rose an eyebrow. "I assume you heard everything?"

Glairn nodded. "I did."

"And what do you think?" his mother prompted.

Glairn thought for a second, really considering the situation. "What I really want is to go out and see… well, anything besides this castle for the remainder of my life. If that means I have to go to school for it, then so be it."

"You may be the youngest there," his father warned. "Most people wait will later to go to university."

Glairn shrugged. "Then that's their problem."

That managed to get a smile out of his mother. "Alright. We'll get you in for the next term. Many students don't come in till the spring anyway."

…

"Are you ready, Elayna?"

The blond moved her eyes up to look at her mother over the edge of her book. "Yes."

Her mother sighed. "Can you put that down so we can talk?"

Elayna begrudgingly made a note of her page before closing her book and facing her mother. "Yes?" She pushed her glasses up on her nose.

Her mother's eyes softened before glancing out the window. "I just want to be sure that you're ready to be on your own here," she said. "I went here when I was a little older than you, and I had friends that were able to help me."

"Are you worried because I don't have any friends?" Elayna asked dryly. "I'll have my studies to take care of, Mother. I won't have time for friends."

"I know you think that, but friends help you along," Elayna's mother tried to reason. "I met my own best friend here, maybe you will too?"

Elayna nodded, looking out of the carriage window to see the university's gates pass by. "I just don't want people to be my friend because of my… position."

Her mother let out a laugh. "That's certainly not why my best friend and I got along! In fact, we didn't get along at first. You remind me a lot of her, actually."

Elayna faced her mother, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Her mother talked about this friend a lot, with the same kind of affection she used when speaking about Elayna's father. Because of that, Elayna often wondered if this friend was gone too. She couldn't work up the courage to ask about it though. She knew how sensitive her mother was about the subject of death.

Elayna's mother smiled and looked out the window. "Oh! Look, we're here!"

Elayna put her book in her bag before stepping out of the carriage. She could feel the looks of the other students as they realized who she was, or, rather, who she was the daughter of. Elayna had made her mother promise not to wear something that would catch eyes, but it didn't matter. Everyone knew the face of Glinda the Good.

Elayna trailed behind Glinda, not looking at anyone and keeping her chin high. But one young man caught her attention. He was leaning against the wall next to the office door, his arms crossed. His elbow-length shirt was white, with a green and gold vest overtop it, with green trousers and tall, brown leather boots that reached his knees. His hair was a dark brown, his skin slightly pale, and he had a smirk playing on his lips. But what made Elayna really look at him were his eyes; an unnatural dark green that returned her stare with slight playfulness. He seemed to also be waiting for use of the office, but being Glinda the Good, she just strolled right in. Glinda gave the young man a second glance as though she recognized him before shaking her head slightly and closing the door behind her daughter.

The Headmistress stood as Glinda entered. "Your Goodness," she murmured. "It is an honour to have you at Shiz once again. This is your daughter, I'd assume?"

Glinda nodded. "This is Elayna Upland. I believe you received my message about her?"

The Headmistress nodded. "I did. And it is unusual for someone as young as her to join Shiz, but we will welcome her. We do have another student who will join us who is the same age as Elayna."

"Was he the young man standing outside?" Elayna wondered.

She wasn't sure she liked this Headmistress yet. She was certainly younger than the older woman in the dungeons of the Emerald Palace, but not by that much. She was perhaps in her late forties, a little older than Glinda herself. She had greying brown hair, and far too much make-up on, like Elayna's mother used to before Elayna's father had died. She wore a hideous orange, pink, and red dress that was almost too much to look at directly. The nametag on her desk said 'Madam Horren'.

Madam Horren nodded. "He said his name was Glairn Tiggular."

Glinda's head snapped up. "Tiggular?" she echoed. "As in Fiyero Tiggular?"

Madam Horren shook her head. "I don't know if there is any relation." She stood. "Now that you're both here, I should show you two around. Your Goodness, thank you for your time." She dipped her head to Glinda.

Glinda smiled, but Elayna knew that smile. It was a smile that she used when trying to hide her disappointment. What was her mother so disappointed about? "You're welcome. Have a good year, Layna," Glinda wished her daughter. "I'll visit you in your breaks, if you don't mind."

Elayna smiled for her mother's sake. "Alright, Mother."

…

Glairn fidgeted with the tiny glowing cat his mother had given him. She had explained that it was to be sure that either was okay. If anyone say Glairn's father, he wouldn't be in as much trouble as his mother if either one was caught. If Glairn's mother was caught and hurt, the cat sitting on the chain around Glairn's neck would flicker and Glairn would hurry to her rescue. The same would happen if Glairn was hurt, only in reverse. After all, who was to know what would happen if someone found out he was the son of Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp?

"Glairn, are you ready for that tour?" Madam Horren asked, jerking him out of his thoughts.

Glairn have her a nod, his green gaze moving to the girl behind the older woman. She didn't look nervous, in fact, she looked defiant. Her long golden hair was pinned back in a braid, with a small, but fashionable hat atop her golden head. Large black spectacles sat on the bridge of her nose, almost hiding her big blue eyes. She was wearing a sensible pale blue dress that matched the hat and reached just beyond her knees, with matching boots that disappeared underneath the dress.

He sauntered over to her. "I'm Glairn Tiggular," he introduced himself with that smirk remaining.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "I noticed," was all she returned.

Glairn blinked, staring at her for a second. "You aren't going to introduce yourself?"

The girl ignored him, dodging around him and walking down the hall. "We're going to lose the Headmistress," she replied curtly. "Come on."

Glairn huffed a sigh before followed her down the hall to where Madam Horren was still going on to nobody about the importance of Shiz and the fact that they taught Glinda the Good all she knew about magic. Glairn knew enough about the school from his mother. She said that she had gone there with Glinda, but that they hadn't really gotten along. She did mention meeting her best friend here, as well as meeting Fiyero and falling in love with him here. Maybe that could happen to Glairn as well.

…

Elayna already found this Glairn Tiggular annoying. She knew she would have several classes with him and groaned inwardly at the thought of it. She had a little relief at the though of not having to share a room with him, however, as young men and women didn't share rooms. But that relief was dashed when she remembered that she would have to share a room with a stranger. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Miss Upland, this will be your room," Madam Horren told her, indicating a room to their left. "Mr. Tiggular will not be allowed on this wing of the university," she warned Glairn. "No young men are. This occasion is different as we are on a tour. Go ahead, Miss Upland. Your roommate will help you organize things and guide you around, I'm sure."

Elayna dipped her head to the Headmistress. "Thank you, Madam Horren."

Elayna turned to face the door, going in and shutting it behind her. Her roommate was making noise on the other side of the room, the side Elayna couldn't see. What she could see of the room, she liked. Her own things had been sent ahead, with her personal servants putting her things away. Elayna smiled at the sight of her pale blue bedspread already set out, and her suitcases put away.

Looking around, she noticed her roommate liked shades of blue as well. Darker blues, almost navy, dotted her personal things, as well as the clothes in her closet next to her bed. Hopefully they would get along.

"Hello?" Elayna called.

"Just a second!" a voice returned. Its owner came out of the closet, rubbing her paws together. "There we go! Maybe now it will stay!"

Elayna had to press her lips together to keep from letting out a gasp of surprise. Her roommate was pretty enough, not that Elayna really cared about that, and she smiled at Elayna. She was wearing a darker shade of blue than the one Elayna wore and had a tuft of fur that was sticking out of place. Her hind paws were bare and without shoes, as Elayna assumed there wouldn't be a size that were proper for her.

Elayna's roommate stuck her paw out at her. "I'm Breana," she said.

Elayna got a hold of herself, not wanting to hurt the feelings of her taller roommate. "I'm Elayna. Elayna Upland."

Breana gave an understanding nod. "Glinda the Good's daughter, huh?"

"Yes," Elayna responded.

Breana let out a little sound. "They didn't tell you that Animals were allowed back on campus?"

Elayna let out a nervous laugh. "I guess not. I'm sorry."

Breana shrugged. "It's alright. I get that a lot. It's not often you get a Lioness for a roommate after all," she joked.

…

Glairn had quite a shock upon going into his room. "You're a Lion!" he exclaimed immediately, not thinking about being rude.

The young Lion let out a laugh at his expression. "Yes, I am! Do you have a problem with that, Roomie?" he asked. He stuck out a paw. "The name's Breer."

Glairn shook his paw with gusto. "Nice to meet you, Breer. I'm Glairn." He grinned. "This should be a good rest of the year."

The young man got to know the Lion while they waited for the dinner bell to ring. Once it did, Breer led Glairn to the Dining Area where all sorts of people and Animals could dine together. Glairn found the girl and a Lioness eating together and followed Breer to that table. The Lioness introduced herself as Breana, Breer's twin sister.

"Well?" Glairn prompted of the girl. "Are you going to tell me your name now?"

The girl pushed up her glasses and glanced at the encouraging face of Breana before looking Glairn right in the eyes over the table. "My name is Elayna. Elayna Upland."


	2. Two - Behind the Curtain

_"_ _Elphie?" The crack in Glinda's voice broke Elphaba's heart, but she had to remain hidden. Soft sobbing reached the green woman's ears and it was all she could do to not sob as well. "Oh, Elphie…"_

 _Elphaba waited until the footsteps left before breathing again. She couldn't let anyone know about her hiding spot, not even her best friend. She waited a while, hugging her knees in the darkness until a knock sounded above her and the trapdoor flew open._

 _"_ _It worked!"_

 _Elphaba jumped up, poking her head out of the trapdoor. "Fiyero?" She smiled at him, despite what he looked like._

 _His clothes were still similar, but they were… different. Fiyero's face was made of a sort of sack, his hair now straw, and a cloth hat was tied around his chin. He could still move his eyes a little, although they were sewn on, and his lips were now just strands of thread. His voice was the same, and she could hear it, but it wasn't coming out of his mouth, as it wasn't able to move, with a permanent, but still comforting smile on his face._

 _"_ _It's alright," he assured her. "Touch. I don't mind."_

 _Elphaba cupped his soft cheek in her green hand. "You're still beautiful," she told him._

 _Fiyero ducked his head. "You don't have to lie to me," he murmured._

 _Elphaba touched her thumb and forefinger to his chin, making him face her again. "It's not lying," she said. "It's… looking at things another way."_

 _Fiyero's eyes turned soft as he recognized the words. "You saved my life, Fae. Thank you for that. Come on. We need to hide for a while."_

 _Elphaba stood up, looking out a window. "We can never return to Oz, can we?"_

 _Fiyero shook his head, looking out the same window. "No, we can't. Now, come." He handed her hat back to her. "We need to go into the tunnels. Before the guards come back."_

 _"_ _I just wish…" Elphaba glanced at the window before facing Fiyero once again. "I wish Glinda could know that we're alive, that we're alright!"_

 _Fiyero shook his head again. "She can't know," he said. "Not if we want to be safe. Not if we want to be… together."_

 _Elphaba nodded, putting her hat on again. "Yes… she'll be alright, won't she? Without us?"_

 _If his lips hadn't been sewn together, Elphaba knew Fiyero would have smiled. "She was alright before she met us, wasn't she? She'll be a great ruler of Oz, I just know it."_

 _Elphaba smiled back and took Fiyero's cloth hand, letting him lead her to the tunnels and safety._

 _…_

 _Glinda hugged the bottle to her chest. This was the last thing she had of Elphie, besides… did she still have those spectacles? She was sure she did._

 _"_ _Well, everyone seemed happy with their brains, their hearts, and everything…" Madam Morrible was saying as Glinda walked up. "Ah, Your Goodness, there you are! Are you alright? What do you have there?"_

 _Glinda looked to the Wizard, who was looking at the bottle with interest. "This was her mother's. This belonged to Elphaba's mother. I've only seen one other like this before." Glinda faced the Wizard. "You had one, in fact, you offered me a drink from it!"_

 _"_ _This belonged to… her mother?" Realization crept on the older man's face. "Oh, my lord!"_

 _"_ _So she was_ yours _all along!" Glinda exclaimed._

 _"_ _That's why she had such power!" Madam Morrible murmured. "She was a child… of both worlds."_

 _"_ _I hereby release you from Oz, and I will tell the people that you have taken an indefinite leave of absence." Glinda looked at the Wizard, who still had tears rolling down her face. "Did you hear what I said?!"_

 _"_ _Yes, yes." The Wizard stood up, leaving quickly._

 _"_ _Miss Glinda, I know we've had our differentiations over time," Madam Morrible tried to say. "But I'd like to think –"_

 _"_ _Madam, have you ever though about captivity?" Glinda countered._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Captivity," Glinda repeated impatiently. "Prison…" She spoke over Madam Morrible's ramblings. "You see, it is my personal belief that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!" Glinda ordered the guards._

 _"_ _Wait, no!" Madam Morrible cried._

 _Glinda ignored her shouting, creating a bubble to float above the Ozians. "Fellow Ozians. Friends," she corrected herself. "I know we have been through a hard time, but I would like to help. I would like to try to be Glinda the Good."_

 _Glinda watched the citizens jump around in jubilation because the evillest thing in Oz was gone. Evil, wicked, villain. Villain? Her Elphie, a villain? No. It was only because she was different. Had she had the same skin colour as most, would she have been so… forced into seemingly wickedness? Glinda didn't know._

Why did you have to convince me not to tell them, Elphie? _Glinda wondered._ Why did you make me promise?

 _Glinda sighed, using her bubble to float into the Emerald Palace. She already missed Elphaba terribly. So much so she wasn't looking where she was going. She bumped into something and stumbled back, nearly falling before someone grabbed her hand and prevented the fall._

 _Glinda blinked, looking at whoever had caught her. It was a young man with the required Emerald City guard uniform. He had dirty-blond hair and grey eyes, his ungloved hands still clutching Glinda's own bare hand._

 _He flushed, taking his hand back and dropping to one knee. "Forgive me, Your Goodness! I didn't mean to bump into you!"_

 _Glinda blinked again, but this time in surprise. "Please stand up! And, it's okay. Who are you? I don't recognize you."_

 _The young man stood, smiling nervously at her. "I'm new. The Wizard just hired a lot of us. Something about protection from a witch. My name is Collin Farrand."_

 _Glinda smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Farrand."_

 _"_ _Call me Collin, Your Goodness." The young man returned the smile._

 _"_ _Alright… Collin," Glinda replied._

 _"_ _Oh, here, you dropped this." Collin bent down and picked up the Grimmerie. "What's this?"_

 _Glinda took it from him. "Just an old book of magic."_

 _Collin tipped his head to the side. "Is it the Grimmerie?"_

 _Glinda nodded, hugging the big book to her chest. "You know about it?"_

 _Collin grinned. "Are you kidding? Who_ hasn't _? Especially people who use magic?"_

 _"_ _You use magic?"_

 _Collin nodded. "I'm not any good at it. Whatsoever!" He nervously rubbed the back if his neck and let out a small chuckle. "But I'm trying!"_

 _Glinda smiled. "I could give you some pointers. If you wanted," she added._

 _"_ _Maybe…" Collin murmured thoughtfully._

 _…_

 _"_ _Fae?"_

 _"_ _I'm over here, Yero."_

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Trying… something…"_

 _If he could have, Elphaba knew Fiyero would have frowned at her. "You've been doing that for months. When are you going to stop? Glinda is fine."_

 _Elphaba looked up from her notebook, looking over at her bowl again. "You don't know that! What if… what if she's extremely depressed without us?"_

 _Fiyero put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Fae." His voice was chiding. "You're obsessing."_

 _Elphaba closed her eyes for a second, then turned her head to look at Fiyero. "Maybe you're right… but I have to. It's the only way I can see her again."_

 _Fiyero's voice sighed. "I know you miss her, Fae. I do too. But it's not healthy to be pouring over books all day and night, trying to make some sort of potion to see Glinda. Why don't you go see her yourself?"_

 _"_ _You know why I can't," Elphaba whispered. "I have to protect Glinda by not telling her we're alive. You're the one who first told me that, Yero. You were right then, and you're right now."_

 _Fiyero raised his hand to Elphaba's face and stroked her cheek. "It's going to be alright, Fae. We're going to be alright."_

 _Elphaba leaned into his soft hand, smiling affectionately at him. "I love you, Yero."_

 _Fiyero tipped his head to the side, his eyes warm with the same affection. "I love you too, Elphaba. If I leave the room, can I trust you to clean everything up?" His voice was teasing._

 _Elphaba chuckled. "Yes, you can."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Your Goodness?" A knock came at the door. A familiar three-tone knock._

 _"_ _Come in!" Glinda called, widening her eyes to aid the accuracy of her mascara brush. "And I've told you to call me Glinda, Collin."_

 _Collin chuckled. "I guess I keep forgetting." Glinda could see Collin's smile in the mirror's reflection. "You look nice."_

 _Glinda smiled back, finishing with her make-up. "Thank you. Is the council ready?"_

 _Collin gave her a single nod. "They're all in the Throne Room. Are you sure that's where you want to meet?"_

 _Glinda nodded, turning and giving Collin a serious frown. "If there was ever a time to pull rank, it is now. Do you have the Grimmerie?"_

 _Collin nodded again, showing her the book in his arms. "Are you ready?"_

 _Glinda took a deep breath. "I think so."_

 _She had put on something far more modest than most of her outfits, choosing what she called her bubble dress. She had also put on her crown, to show that she was the ruler of Oz, not her literal man-made council._

 _Glinda led the way to her Throne Room, not allowing Collin to go in front of her, and opening the doors without an introduction. Her council, which she knew had been talking, cut themselves off abruptly as she strode in. Glinda settled herself in her throne, making sure to look powerful by sitting up as straight as she could._

 _"_ _Now," she began. "We're hear to talk about the rights of Animals, and the state of magic in Oz. Which one shall we begin with?" The men all shuffled in their seats and some straightened their collars. "Well?" Glinda prompted impatiently._

 _"_ _Well, you see, Your Goodness…" one of the councilmen began. Glinda rose an eyebrow at him. "We don't think anything should change about the Animals, or the magic."_

 _"_ _Nothing should change?" Glinda repeated. "So, you're okay with people eating Animals? With Animals being put to work and getting no pay, or very little? Or with magic being treated as though it were some sort of curse than a blessing?"_

 _One of the councilmen, whose name Glinda remembered was Tanlin, rose from his chair. "Your Goodness, if you forgive me for being upfront, you are far too young to know what you're talking about. Let us talk about the state of the Animals and get back to you with our verdict."_

 _Glinda stood, barely able to keep her mounting anger away from her face. "If you don't mind my speaking without a filter, you're full of shit." Glinda ignored the gasps and kept her steely gaze on the now squirming Tanlin. "I was a student at Shiz University when we had a Goat on the premises as a professor. He was – is – one of the smartest people on this earth, Animal or otherwise. I had a good friend be turned against because she chose not to use her wonderful magic to harm the Animals. I have experience that you will never have, Councilman Tanlin, and if you do not think be qualified to lead Oz, then you can leave my council."_

 _"_ _What?" Tanlin sputtered. "You can't do that!"_

 _"_ _Actually, I can." Glinda narrowed her eyes. "Do you not read the Book of Law? If you did, you would find it in there, written by the first Ozma herself. You would also find that equal rights between humans and Animals have been set since her time as well. You are the ones that are in the wrong and going against the law by treating Animals so."_

 _Glinda swept her eyes over the twelve or so men at the table before her throne. "If there are any of you who do not wish to share equal rights with Animals, then I request you leave before I throw all of you in the dungeon for breaking the law." She glanced at a large clock mounted on the wall of the Throne Room. "You have ten seconds to decide." She glanced at the men, who weren't moving. They didn't think she was serious. She set her jaw. "Ten… nine…"_

 _Once they realized she was serious, nine of the oldest men scrambled for the double doors, almost trampling one another in the process. Only three of the younger men remained._

 _Glinda finished counting down from ten, and all three of the young men glanced at one another, nodded, and pushed back from their chairs. They all stepped up to the bottom step of the raised floor leading to Glinda's throne, bending down to one knee and staring at the ground respectfully. Glinda exchanged a surprised look with Collin._

 _The middle councilman began speaking. "Your Goodness, we three have been talking with one another for a long time, and we fully agree with your ideas and ideals. We have often disagreed with what the other councilmen have said about Animals, and laws, and magic, but were never permitted to state our opinions on the matter. We wish to still be a part of your council and hope to lead Oz to a brighter future than its past."_

 _"_ _Tell me your names," Glinda prompted._

 _The one on the right spoke this time. "We are Crope, Avaric, and Tibbett, Your Goodness. We are sorry we couldn't say or do anything before now."_

 _"_ _Stand up," Glinda requested._

 _They did, and while Glinda was slightly disappointed to see they were all taller than her, she realized they couldn't be much older than she was. She wondered if she ever went to school with them. She smiled to each of them, putting them at ease._

 _"_ _I thank you for speaking up now. You were brave to do so with the danger of being thrown in the dungeon. I do believe your story, however, and believe you did everything you could to stop the Animal discrimination. Please stay on my council and help me choose others who will be as great a help as I know you three will."_

 _The three young men beamed, glancing at one another with joy and relief._

 _The middle one, whose name was Avaric, smiled at Glinda, giving a dip of his head. "Thank you, Your Goodness. We appreciate your graciousness."_

 _Glinda returned the smile. "You're welcome." She beckoned to Collin. "This is my personal secretary Collin Farrand. He will lead you to your new rooms, and tomorrow we will decide what to do about my lack of a council."_

 _"_ _But Gli – Your Goodness," Collin corrected himself. "What are we doing about the Grimmerie? Why did you bring it here?"_

 _Glinda picked up the dusty, old book. She could hear her Elphie's words as she gave it to her, telling her to take care of it._ I am, Elphie.

 _"_ _I think its previous owner would agree with what I'm about to do." Glinda walked over to the open fireplace with a roaring fire in it and threw the book in. Collin and the other three young men let out little astonished cries. Glinda glanced at the four of them before watching the Grimmerie burn. "Before a friend of mine had this, this book was used for bad. Now, it shall never be used again. For bad or otherwise."_

 _Glinda couldn't see it, but Collin was smiling with pride behind her._

 _…_

 _Elphaba was cleaning everything up as she had promised Fiyero when she heard a crash. Since there was no one else in the castle, Elphaba came rushing out of the room to see Fiyero on his knees in the hallway._

 _"_ _Yero!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _No…!" Fiyero gasped. "There's something wrong! I'm burning. I'm burning from the inside out!"_

 _"_ _Let me see," Elphaba demanded, trying not to let her voice shake, but failing to do so. "Yero…"_

 _Fiyero turned his face to her, but… he blinked! Elphaba's jaw dropped a little in astonishment. As though it was melting away, the sack that had made up Fiyero's face for months, was vanishing. Instead it was replaced with… skin? Elphaba reached out and touched Fiyero's face, and sure enough, it was skin again!_

 _"_ _Yero…?" Elphaba whispered. "You're back?"_

 _Fiyero blinked again and again, moving his face in ways that he had been unable to for several months. He held out his hands, both of which also returned to skin. He clenched and flexed his fingers. He looked at Elphaba, wonder-filled brown eyes finding their twins._

 _"_ _I'm… back…" Fiyero murmured. He reached out, really touching Elphaba's face again. His thumb brushed her lips, and he turned his head a little. "Elphaba…" He tilted her chin and brought his lips against hers, softly, testing. "I love you… Elphaba…"_

 _"_ _Fiyero… I love you too." Elphaba smiled against his lips. "All of you…"_

 **Who recognized the cameos? They won't have the same characters they do in the book or musical. I'll be using them as my own characters. Like Nausika Universe did with Avaric. Speaking of! Go read Nausika Universe's book! It's called Goodness, and it's the absolute inspiration for this book, so yeah! The way she depicts her characters are amazing, and you should check it out!**

 **Alright, enough of me ;P**

 **Tiger, out!**


	3. Three - Loathing

**Alright! So, with Nausika Universe's approval and great help, we have the next chapter! I hope you like it, and let me know what you think!**

 **Just for future reference: Bold means a bunch of people,** ** _italliced bold_** **means Glairn, Elayna, and the people at once, and** _just italliced_ **means either Glairn or Elayna.**

 **This: ;;;;;;;;; means a change in POV so that it's a 'fly on the wall' type.**

 **This: ... means a change in POV to Glairn or Elayna, or in the past, to Elphaba or Glinda.**

"Someone's up early." Breana yawned, her tongue curling behind her sharp teeth.

Elayna used one finger to push up her glasses, her eyes remaining on the book. "I wanted to get some extra studying before class."

"Extra studying?" Breana repeated in a puzzled tone. "We haven't even started classes yet!" Elayna could see the Lioness giving her a queer look in her peripheral vision. "How late did you stay up last night?"

"What time is it now?"

"Elayna!"

"What?" The blond finally faced her roommate.

Breana's brown eyes widened. "You look awful!" She tipped her head to the side, understanding filtering into her gaze. "You've been up all night?" Elayna didn't answer. Breana frowned in concern. "You don't need to do that. I don't think the professors will give us homework right away! Besides!" Breana grinned. "Who really comes to university to learn?"

"A lot of people," Elayna muttered. She sighed. "What's your point?"

"You don't have to learn about History, or English, or any of all that boring stuff." Breana waved a dramatic paw. "You can learn _magic_!"

Elayna sat up, a harsh frown on her lips and in her eyes. "No," she said, curtly, and to the point. "No magic."

"O-okay…" the Lioness stuttered. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's six. Breakfast should be ready downstairs. Are you coming?"

Elayna nodded, closing her textbook and standing up. "I'll follow you," she murmured. "You know your way far better than I do."

…

Glairn could feel someone shaking his shoulder. "Not now, Mother," he grumbled, trying to burrow further into the covers.

A laugh. "I'm not your mother, Glairn," replied a male voice. "Come on, man. We need to go to breakfast."

"Huh?" Glairn mumbled confusedly. He opened his eyes to see Breer standing over him, grinning like an idiot. "Oh. Okay, I'm getting up." He stumbled out of bed. "Let's go."

Breer laughed again. "At least put on some _pants_ , Greenie!"

Even in his hazy stupor, Glairn stiffened at the nickname. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Breer looked slightly puzzled. "Greenie," he repeated. "You know, another way to say newbie? You also seem to like the colour green."

Glairn relaxed. "Right." He gave Breer a grin. "Just testing you."

Breer returned the grin, elbowing him. "Sure you were… Greenie."

The new friends shared a laugh as Glairn looked for some pants and a shirt to throw on. Glairn then followed the Lion back down to the Dining Area. He spotted the girl and Breana sitting at the same table and plopped himself down on the opposite side of her once he had grabbed his breakfast.

The girl looked at him over the edge of her book, moving her glasses up with one finger, and moving a spoonful of oatmeal to her lips. After the glance, a slightly annoyed look came over her face and she went back to her book. Glairn looked at his own breakfast, which consisted of toast, bacon, and a couple eggs with a side of orange juice. His stomach growled appropriately and he began shovelling the food into his mouth.

The girl curled her lip. "Could you be any more disgusting in the way you eat?" she asked, not lifting her eyes from the book.

"Why should it bother you?" Glairn was starting to get irritated with this girl. Did she even have a sense of humour? "You're just reading your book."

"I'm _studying_ ," she corrected. She moved her eyes to look at him again, her brows furrowing a little. "I doubt you even know what I'm talking about."

Indignation rose in Glairn. "I know what studying is," he nearly snarled. "I just do it at the appropriate time. Not at _breakfast_."

The girl slammed her textbook shut, catching the attention of a few other students. She partially stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Glairn. Her eyes were narrowed, and her glasses were almost sliding down her nose.

"And I suppose you have a _better_ idea? Would you just bluff through everything?"

Glairn stood too. "It's better than not having a social life, or friends, or _anyone_."

Madam Horren walked into the Dining Area, walking straight for the quarreling pair. She smiled a strange smile, beckoning to them. "Come with me, you two. I will show you where your classes are."

The girl picked up her book before following Glairn out of the room. They were still acting coldly towards one another but wouldn't show the old lady that. Finally, Horren arrived at a classroom.

"This is where you'll have all your classes," the woman said. "The teachers come to you, and as you are beginning your first term, you will have all your classes together."

"What?" the two exclaimed in unison. "I can't have classes with –"

Horren waved her hands. "I'm sorry, but that's what's going to happen. You might as well get your seats now."

The girl nodded respectfully to the old woman, while Glairn just gave her a: "Sure."

They found their seats and knew what they would do while waiting: write to their parents.

Glairn wrote with the best writing he could manage. _Dear Mother and Father…_

…

Elayna's writing was quick and precise. _My dear Mother…_

,,,,,,,,,

 _There's been some confusion_

 _Over classes here at Shiz._

…

 _But of course, I'll keep with classes._

…

 _But of course, I'll rise above it._

;;;;;;;;;

 _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_

 _Yes, there's been some confusion_

 _For you see, my classmate is…_

…

Glairn struggled for words, then just wrote what came to mind. _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

 _And altogether quite impossible to describe._

…

Elayna's lip curled at the thought of the young man a few seats down. _Lazy._

…

Glairn put the paper away, glancing up to see the girl looking at him. _"What is this feeling?_

 _So sudden and new?"_

…

Elayna narrowed her eyes as they met the young man's. _"I felt the moment_

 _I laid eyes on you."_

…

 _"_ _My pulse is rushing."_

…

 _"_ _My head is reeling."_

…

 _"_ _My face is flushing."_

,,,,,,,,,

 _"_ _What is this feeling?_

 _Fervid as a flame,_

 _Does it have a name?_

 _Yes!"_

Elayna and Glairn were both glaring at each other now, practically shouting as more students trickled in.

 _"_ _Loathing._

 _Unadulterated loathing!"_

…

 _"_ _For your face."_

…

 _"_ _Your voice."_

…

 _"_ _Your clothing."_

,,,,,,,,,

 _"_ _Let's just say – I loathe it all!_

 _Ev'ry little trait, however small_

 _Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

 _With simple utter loathing_

 _There's a strange exhilaration_

 _In such total detestation_

 _It's so pure, so strong!_

 _Though I do admit it came on fast_

 _Still I do believe that it can last_

 _And I will be loathing_

 _Loathing you_

 _My whole life long!_

…

Elayna huffed in anger and annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest.

…

Glairn gritted his teeth, then noticed a bunch of the other students were sitting close to him and not Elayna.

…

 **"** **Oh, poor Glairn, you're our kind of guy**

 **How do you stand it? We don't like her kind**

 **She's a terror! She's a tartar!**

 **We don't mean to show a bias,**

 **But, oh Glairn, you are a martyr!"**

…

"Well!" Glairn said, sending a devious grin in the girl's direction. _"These things are sent to try us!"_

…

 **"** **Oh, our poor Glairn, forced to be near**

 **To someone who ends up as quite queer**

 **We just want to tell you:**

 **We don't want her here!**

 **We share your:**

;;;;;;;;;

 _"_ _What is this feeling_ **(Loathing)**

 _So sudden and new?_ **(Unadulterated loathing)**

 _I felt the moment_ **(For her face, her voice)**

 _I laid eyes on you_ **(Her clothing)**

 _My pulse is rushing_ **(Let's just say:)**

 _My head is reeling_ **(We loath it all!)**

 _Oh, what is this feeling?_ **(Ev'ry little trait)**

 _Does it have a name?_ **(Makes our very flesh)**

 _Yes…_ **(Begin to crawl)**

 ** _"_** ** _Ohhh…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Loathing!_**

 _"_ _There's a strange exhilaration_ **(Loathing)**

 _In such total detestation_ **(Loathing)**

 _So pure, so strong_ **(Loathing)**

 **So strong!**

 _Though I do admit it came on fast_

 _Still I do believe that it can last_

 _And I will be loathing_ **(Loathing)**

 _For forever, loathing_ **(Loathing)**

 _Truly deeply, loathing_ **(Loathing)** _you_

 _My whole_ **(Loathing)**

 _Life long!_ **(Unadulterated loathing)**

;;;;;;;;;

This whole time, Elayna had been making her way down to Glairn. Now, she was standing before him, giving an almost unearthly smirk. "Boo!" she shrieked. As the others leaped back in surprise, Elayna threw her head back in a cackle, trying to get a hold of herself.

She spotted the teacher stepping in, and walked back to her own seat, sitting down triumphantly. Breana gave her an odd look, but Elayna wouldn't let it bother her. She didn't really care that others didn't like her. At least she had made her own stand.

…

Glairn curled his lip as he sat back down. That stupid _girl_. Who did she think she was, getting all up in his face like that?

He hated her. Pure and simple.

Loathing.

Unadulterated loathing.

 **So! What did you guys think? I do not own the Wicked soundtrack, but I did change the lyrics a little to help the situation. Let me know what you think about this, as I want to do it a lot in the book. Kind of like a semi-musical book ;P**

 **I'll see you all in only a clock tick!**

 **~Tigerflight**


	4. Four - Something Old, Something New

**Chapter four is here! Woohooo! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! Okay, so I have a section in here that's inspired by both the Wizard of Oz movie and Nausika Universe's book. If you've read or seen both, then you'll know what I mean. I just want to clarify that they were the inspiration, and I did not try to steal any ideas. I REALLY hope you don't think that. Also! The cover was done by yours truly! I don't think I've said that yet, and wanted to draw attention to it, cuz I'm super proud of it!**

 **Anyway, enough of my... weirdness. You guys just want to read the chapter! So, here you go! Let me know what you thought, as always. I love your feedback!**

 _Elphaba took a deep breath and forced herself to swallow. She was okay, she was okay. It was perfectly normal._

 _"_ _Fae?" Fiyero knocked on the door. "Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." Elphaba opened the door, blinking at him. She still wasn't used to seeing him human again._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" Fiyero questioned. "You look… green." He gave a slight grin._

 _Elphaba chuckled softly. "I'm perfectly fine, Yero."_

 _Fiyero blinked. "I wanted to tell you I was going to get some more food. Who would have known that becoming human again would cause you to be hungry again?"_

 _Elphaba smirked. "I'll wait here. You're normal enough to be seen without raising suspicion."_

 _Fiyero sauntered closer, his lips twitching. "What do you mean 'normal enough'? I don't look like an asparagus."_

 _Elphaba let out a breath of a laugh. "Just, don't get caught, Yero. I need you."_

 _Fiyero's smile was genuine and full of affection. He tipped her chin up, giving her a kiss. "I'll be careful, Fae. I'll be back before sunset. Promise."_

 _Elphaba nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. She watched Fiyero leave the castle and go down the hill, out of sight. She sighed, looking to the side and made a sweep of the castle with her eyes. Why now? Why here? Why her? What if it – he or she, ended up green? What would happen with… he or she? She would discus it with Fiyero when he got back._

 _Elphaba turned down the familiar hallway and went into the room. She knew Fiyero didn't like that she was trying to concoct an observing spell, but she had to know if her Yero was okay, as well as Glinda. She looked over everything she had put down on her list, and everything that had a check next to it in the mixture. She hoped everything would remain the same if she added more to it now._

 _"_ _Let's see…" she murmured to herself, scanning the page. "Dried oak leaf…" She sprinkled it in the large bowl. "Poppy seed…" Elphaba finished the potion, stirring everything together. "Come on… work…" She looked into the bowl, seeing it turn silver and black. Did this mean it worked? "Glinda Upland," she whispered._

 _To her joy, the liquid in the bowl swirled faster, eventually revealing the blond sorceress. Elphaba was pleased to see she was faring alright, and that she seemed to be happy. Six months… it had already been six months and Glinda had already moved on? Elphaba didn't blame her. Glinda did have all of Oz to take care of, after all._

 _Elphaba leaned toward the bowl, trying to hear what was said, but she couldn't. She would simply have to watch the body language and guess what was happening._

 _…_

 _Glinda slipped her high heels off, padding in her bare feet silently up to the young man. She shrieked in laughter as she flung herself on his back. He jumped but laughed too._

 _"_ _Did I scare you?" Glinda asked, moving her head to look at him from the side._

 _He chuckled, turning his head to look at her. "Yes." He smirked, moving his arms to catch her legs to she was in a piggy-back ride position. "You're soooo terrifying," he teased._

 _Glinda snickered softly, tipping her head to give him a kiss. "I know… I like scaring you."_

 _"_ _Don't you have meetings today?"_

 _"_ _I cancelled them all," Glinda told him. "I wanted to spend the day with you."_

 _"_ _Some ruler you are. You can't even keep your own schedule," he chided with a smirk._

 _"_ _I wanted you to be a part of my schedule, and my agenda said you weren't. My organizers and I don't have a good relationship."_

 _He began moving down the hall while Glinda held on. "Where are we going?"_

 _"_ _I dunno." Glinda shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"_

 _"_ _Why don't we see where the halls take us?"_

 _Glinda grinned, putting her chin on his shoulder._

 _He led them down the hallways, down some steps, and down another hall. Glinda knew this hall well, as well as the last room on the left. He put Glinda down and opened the door. To her surprise, she saw a vase of roses, pink ones, her favourite colour. While Glinda was smiling and examining the flowers, there was a slight movement behind her. She turned to see Collin shuffling his feet, looking nervous for maybe the first time since she had met him._

 _He held up one hand before Glinda could say anything. "Just let me say something before I lose my nerve." Glinda closed her mouth, pressing her lips together and blinked at him, letting him continue. Collin took a deep, shaky breath. "I know I haven't known you for very long, only about six months at the most, but I can't remember a time when I was happier. You've made me smile when I know you are going through grief yourself, and you've made me laugh when you were simply being yourself. I have found myself looking forward to just seeing you in the hall and grow excited with knowing that I get to be near you every day for work. I love you, Glinda, and I know you love me; you've certainly said it enough." Collin looked directly into her eyes, grey meeting blue as he reached into one pocket. "I know life wouldn't be easy with me being from a lower class, but I can't imagine anyone else that I would want to spend the rest of my life with." He bent down on one knee, opening the ring box. "Glinda Upland, will you marry me?"_

 _Glinda's eyes teared up and she nodded. "Yes," she whispered._

 _Collin's expression was a combination of relief and pure happiness as he rose to his feet again. He took the diamond ring out of the box, putting it on Glinda's slim finger before accepting Glinda's tight embrace._

 _…_

 _Elphaba smiled. Glinda deserved that, a happy ending._

 _With the knowledge that her best friend was okay, Elphaba turned her attention to her boyfriend. Whispering his name into the bowl and waiting for the swirling to subside, she saw he was on his way through the village about an hour away from Kiamo Ko. He seemed to be doing okay, and he had several packages in his arms._

 _She smiled, thinking again to what was undoubtably going to come. She was sure he would be happy, wouldn't he?_

 _Elphaba watched over him until he was cresting the hill on which the Western Castle stood. Only then did she leave her station and close the door behind her, going to meet Fiyero. She would tell him then and there. She didn't want to wait much longer, though she was nervous about it._

 _Elphaba greeted Fiyero as he came out of the passage. "Everything go well?" she asked._

 _Fiyero nodded, shifting his packages. "I need to get these to the kitchen."_

 _"_ _Here, let me help." Elphaba took a few of the packages and trailed behind her Yero to the kitchen where she put them on a counter. "Yero, we need to talk." Excitement bubbled in her chest, causing her to wonder if it was showing on her face._

 _Fiyero rose an eyebrow as he looked to her. "Do we? What is it?"_

 _Not knowing how else to say it, she just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Fiyero's eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face. "What? Really?" He let out a sound of happy disbelief. "I'm gonna be a father…"_

 _"_ _It doesn't bother you that we aren't married?" Elphaba countered, suddenly realizing it herself._

 _"_ _No, not at all," Fiyero answered. "We aren't exactly the kind of pair that can just waltz into a church and ask for a pastor. Besides, who would conduct the ceremony here? Chistery?"_

 _Elphaba laughed, something she hadn't done in full since she had said goodbye to Glinda._

 _…_

 _Glinda walked down the hall, out the door, and into the garden, looking again at the ring on her finger. She couldn't be happier. She sat down on the bench next to the gardenias. After she had given one to Elphie, they had become her favourite flowers. Especially the pink ones; they held the most meaning to her._

 _She had just settled in and was breathing in the sweet scents of the flowers when a shuffle made her sit up and look around. To the right, a Goat was making his way to her. He was older than most, with spectacles and a brown suit. And he looked oddly familiar._

 _"_ _M-miss Glinda?" the Goat inquired, looking straight at her._

 _Glinda stood at once, recognizing the Goat with a gasp. "Dr. Dillamond!" She helped him to the bench, a thousand questions swarming her thoughts. "Are you alright? How did you get here?"_

 _"_ _I told the gardener I wanted to speak with you, and he directed me here," the Goat answered. He smiled warmly at his former student. "And look at you! The ruler of Oz." He glanced at her left hand. "And engaged."_

 _Glinda smiled at him. "Yes." She looked at her ring. "It's all happening so fast, I don't know how to take it all."_

 _"_ _I heard about Miss Elphaba." Dr. Dillamond's voice was soft now. "I'm sorry. I know how close you were."_

 _A sharp pang hit Glinda's heart and she swallowed so as not to tear up. "Yes," she murmured. "There come days when I don't know how to cope without her, but I'm sure she's watching over me. I will be honest when I say that she probably would have been a better ruler than I, however."_

 _Dr. Dillamond shook his head. "I beg to differ, Miss Glinda. You have done a phenomenal job with returning the rights to Animals, and I thank you for that. I have regained my ability to speak thanks to months of recovery, and the aid of another Animal."_

 _"_ _How are the Animals faring?" Glinda wondered. "I've been trying to see how you all are doing, but I'm afraid being human hinders me from understanding."_

 _The Goat smiled at the humbleness of the young woman. She had certainly changed from the snobby student he had first met. "We are doing well, thank you. A Lion by the name of Brr has been helping with my rehabilitation, which has been very successful."_

 _Glinda returned his smile. "I'm so glad."_

 _"_ _Glinda?" The sorceress looked behind her to see Collin appearing from around the gardenia bushes. He halted upon seeing Dr. Dillamond. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were talking with someone."_

 _"_ _It's alright, Collin," Glinda assured. "This is Dr. Dillamond. He was one of my teachers at Shiz. Dr. Dillamond, this is Collin Farrand, my fiancé."_

 _Collin grinned at Glinda for saying that and dipped his head to the Goat. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."_

 _Dr. Dillamond returned the smile. "Same to you, young man." He checked his pocket watch. "I'm afraid I have to go." He stood, Glinda doing the same. "I only wanted to see you again, Miss Glinda. To check up on you, I suppose. You have a fine young woman there, Mr. Farrand."_

 _Collin beamed at his fiancé. "Thank you, sir. I think so too. She's the best ruler Oz has had in years." Glinda blushed at that._

 _Dr. Dillamond grinned. "Just don't let her write any reports." Glinda shared the laugh, although Collin looked a little confused._

 _"_ _Dr. Dillamond," Collin called out as the professor left. "Would you like to come to the wedding?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Glinda agreed, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of it first. "We would love to see you there."_

 _Dr. Dillamond dipped his head. "I would be honoured to be in attendance. Thank you for the invitation. I will see you there."_

 _"_ _It's on July the second," Glinda told him. "At eleven."_

 _Dr. Dillamond nodded, smiling as he left._

 _…_

 _"_ _It's a boy, Fae," Fiyero told her._

 _"_ _What colour is he?" Elphaba gasped._

 _"_ _Why don't you see for yourself." Fiyero settled the green bundle in her arms._

 _Elphaba gazed at her son for the first time, a love she had never known before sweeping over her. She already loved him more than anything and would protect him to the end of time. He had a tuft of light brown hair on his head, and what appeared to be deep green eyes, almost the same colour as Elphaba's skin, but a bit darker. His skin was clear and without green._

 _"_ _He looks just like you," she breathed._

 _Fiyero settled next to her on the bed. He chuckled. "But he has your nose," he pointed out. He looked to her. "What's his name?"_

 _"_ _You want me to name him?" Fiyero nodded. Elphaba stared at her son as he stared back, innocent amazement in his eyes. "Glairn," she murmured. "After Glinda."_

 _Fiyero smiled. "Perfect," he agreed. He dragged a finger down Glairn's soft cheek. "Our little Glairn."_


	5. Five - Not Just a Copy

Elayna shuffled her papers around, looking for a specific note. When she found it, she smiled stiffly, jotting something onto it.

"What was that all about?" Breana demanded, practically slamming her paw on Elayna's desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elayna's eyes remained on her textbook and notes.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" the Lioness snapped. "That whole ridiculous fight with the Tiggular boy a week ago. I've been waiting to see if you would explain anything to me, but I haven't heard anything. What do you have against him? You don't even _know_ him!"

Elayna frowned, glancing at Breana. "I don't _want_ to get to know him! I hate him, pure and simple. Could you pass me that eraser?"

Breana just stood and gawked at her. "Do you have a problem with guys?"

Elayna didn't have any patience. "Pass me the eraser, Breana." Her voice was a little tight.

"Answer me, Elayna," Breana ordered, her brow furrowed. "What do you have against him."

"I. Don't. Like. People. Like. Him." Elayna's voice was strained. "Please, hand me the eraser. Or get out of the way."

"What's your reasoning?" Breana pressed, not letting Elayna get up from her desk. "There has to be some reason."

Elayna snapped her head to the side so fast, her glasses slipped down her face. She jabbed them back into place, glaring at the Lioness. She drew her arm back, ready to push her out of the way, a pale blue light flashing and sending Breana flying away from Elayna. Elayna's eyes widened in horror as she drew her hand back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Something just comes over me sometimes, and I can't control it," she mumbled. "Are you okay?"

Breana grunted, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. "I thought you said you didn't like magic," she managed.

"What do you mean?"

Breana stood up. "You yourself have an overwhelming power," she pointed out. "With that kind of blessing you could do so much good around! Just like your mother has! Why would you want to shut it in?"

Elayna's brow furrowed a little. "I'm not my mother, nor do I ever want to be. I want a chance to be my own person without being in her shadow."

Breana looked a little confused. "What does that have to do with magic?"

Elayna looked away, not wanting to betray herself. "I grew to hate magic when it tore my family apart. I won't use it if I can't help it." She blinked, making sure her feelings were in check. "My powers are a curse, not a blessing." She sighed. "I hate the expectations, the stares, the whispers. I'm only Glinda the Good's daughter, not Elayna."

She could see Breana looking at her in concern. "Why don't you tell her and other people that? I know they would understand."

Elayna shook her head. "Are you kidding me? They would all freak if they knew how I really felt and what kind of power I'm capable of. My own mother doesn't know I have magic. No." She shook her head. "I can't." She stood up. "I'm going for a walk around campus. Maybe that will clear my head."

Elayna didn't offer for Breana to come with her, and the Lioness didn't ask. She just let the troubled young woman leave their shared room and head down the hall. Elayna soon found herself in the library, an area she often found herself coming to, no matter what sort of building she was in. Somehow, her feet already knew where to go. She sat down on a sofa, staring up at the large painting of her mother maybe close to twenty years earlier; before Elayna was born.

Elayna sighed again. "What am I supposed to do, Mother? I can't be you. I'd never want to try." She stared at the carpeted floor.

" _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_."

…

Glairn trudged to the library under protest. The old lady had said he needed to grab some books for a _test_. He curled his lip at the very thought of it. That had been the one thing he had hated when learning under his mother; the tests. He knew everything, why did everyone insist on testing that? Did they think he was lying?

Either way, Glairn didn't argue with the teacher whose name he knew he would never remember and went to the library. As he opened the double doors, he could hear Elayna saying something, but didn't want to bother with going over to… ugh… _her_. Maybe he could avoid her by going in the other direction. Maybe his books would be on the other side of the library.

"Excuse me?" Glairn leaned on the reception desk as the woman looked up at him. Her name-plate said Pfannee. "Can you tell me where I can find the…" He glanced at the slip of paper in his hand. "The… 'Complete History of Oz and the Lands Around'?"

She smiled and pointed. "There's a girl right near that section! If you go right up to her and turn right, it should be under the author D. Glenn Dillamond."

Glairn nodded, smiling at her before having it vanish and a slightly annoyed frown taking over as he turned. He would have to approach that… _girl_ after all. He walked with purpose, hoping she wouldn't look over at him.

…

Elayna heard someone walking behind her and she turned quickly, ready to tell the librarian that she was fine. Instead, her ready smile faded at the sight of the young man in green coming forward.

"What do you want?" she demanded tiredly. "I'm not in the mood for an argument right now."

Glairn looked almost surprised at her reaction. "I'm looking for a book." At Elayna's rising eyebrow, he added; "A history book for studying. Apparently, some lady thinks that I need to study for the upcoming test."

Elayna stood. "Which book is it?"

"'The Complete History of Oz and the Lands Around'," he answered after looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "Written by someone named Dee Glenn Dillamond. I don't know why she has such a long name, but whatever."

Elayna surprised herself by laughing at him, and by the way Glairn looked at her, he was just as taken aback. She shook her head. "The 'D' is a shortened way to say Doctor. Dr. Glenn Dillamond was a professor here when my mom was a student. I know the book. Follow me, I'll show you."

"You've been here before?"

"No, but I've been to enough libraries to know exactly where it is." Elayna led the way through the shelves until she found the familiar textbook. She brought it out for him. "Here you are."

Glairn let out a little sound as she practically shoved it into his arms. "This is _big_! Am I supposed to read the entire thing?"

Elayna shrugged. "Just chapters one through three." Glairn's eyes widened even more. "You would know that if you paid any attention in class and spent any time studying."

"I do spend time studying," Glairn protested, his voice defensive. "Just not as much time as you do, obviously."

"Why did you come to Shiz if you didn't want to come to school?"

…

Glairn hesitated. He didn't quite understand this girl's change in attitude – maybe his charm was working against him for once – but he knew he would never give his parents away. Now, what to say.

"I wanted to see something more than just where I lived," he explained carefully, choosing his words wisely. "I still live with my parents, and they were worried that I would be hurt as I haven't seen very much of Oz besides where we live."

"Why didn't your parents come with you to Shiz? To show you around? Did they come here?"

Glairn nodded. "They met here. They… they don't like other people very much, and other people don't like them either." At her inquisitive gaze, he sighed and continued. "Everyone thought my mo-parents were and did something that was wi-evil. They had to leave Oz, and have been in hiding ever since."

"But they aren't," the girl clarified. "They aren't… evil…"

Glairn shook his head loyally. "They didn't, but they would have been executed had they not fled. They had to leave loved ones, some of whom think they're dead, but I'm sure they are watching over he-them."

Glairn fiddled nervously with his glowing cat. The girl looked like she believed him, but she had a strange look in her eyes, one that reminded him of his mother when she knew he had done something wrong, but was still trying to figure out what it was.

She blinked. "I see," she murmured. "I still don't like you, but I sympathize with you."

That brought a smirk to Glairn's lips. "I don't like you either, El." He shifted the book to his other arm. "Thanks for the book."

Later that night, as Glairn lay in bed thinking and fiddling with his glowing cat again, he wondered what they look had been today. Did the girl – Elayna – know something that he had maybe given away? He glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was only a little past midnight. He could see his book sitting on the desk, untouched.

He sighed, throwing his covers off and stumbling over to the desk, flipping the desk lamp on. If he couldn't sleep anyway, he had might as well do something progressive. He turned the pages, marking the end of chapter three with a scrap of paper and beginning with the introduction.

"Introduction…" he whispered to himself, careful not to wake Breer. "The First Ozma…"

 **Hey, guys, let me know if the plot is moving too fast. If it is, I don't mean to, I just wanted to have this happen and so it did. But, hey! Glairn's character is progressing! Let me know what you think of everything, and if something needs fixing, I will come with my editing pen!**

 **The song used today was Human by Christina Perri (I hope I spelt that right...)**

 **Until the next clock tick!**

 **Tigerflight**


	6. Six - Something Old, Something New

**Hey, guys! I'm back! This chapter is in honour of the 15th anniversary of Wicked that is on October 30th. I know it's a little early, but I wanted to make sure I would be able to have wifi to upload it. I hope you guys like it!**

 _Glinda swallowed as she waited by the doors. She could do this. It wasn't like she was going to a war, or anything of the sort. She was getting married for Lurline's sake!_

Deep breaths, Glin. _She told herself._ Breathe in, breath out.

 _…_

 _"_ _Come on, Glin…" Elphaba whispered, cheering on her best friend as she watched her. "You can do this. I'm watching out for you."_

 _…_

 _Glinda smiled. She could almost hear Elphaba chiding her._ Some ruler you are! _She would say._ You can't even get through your own wedding without getting nervous! _Glinda chuckled, the butterflies fading as the doors opened and the music started up._

 _She walked down the aisle, her eyes fixed on Collin's encouraging smile. Her world was filled with only him and this moment; the moment that was to be the happiest in her life. Glinda stepped up the few steps to stand before her soon-to-be-husband and he took her hands in his._

 _The bishop smiled at both of them. "Our couple has decided to write their own vows. Are you ready?" he asked._

 _The pair nodded. Collin had insisted she go first, and Glinda swallowed against the lump in her throat. She was_ not _going to cry at her own wedding!_

 _"_ _Collin," she began, her voice a murmur. "The first say I met you, you popped my levitating bubble and caused me to tumble to the ground where you promptly caught me. Although that was accidental, I have found myself realizing that moment was almost a picture of what was to come. I needed to get off my prideful high-horse of floating above everyone and come down to their level. I couldn't have done that without you being there to help me and catch me whenever I was close to falling. I don't need to fly over everyone anymore, instead, I choose to trudge through the dirt like everyone else, and know that if I trip, you will be there to catch me."_

 _Glinda blinked back tears, still smiling. "You have been my knight when I need saving, my consultant in making decisions, my friend in times of trouble, my lover in a world of hate. You have been there for me every day, and I know you will continue to be there even when we're old and gray."_

 _Collin was beaming at her, keeping it together barely any better than she was. "Glinda…" He said her name like she was a goddess whose name could barely be spoken for the sheer beauty of it. "Before I met you, I was a nervous wreck of a young man, hoping to keep my own life together and maybe having the chance to fall in love. I hoped her to be beautiful and smart and spunky, but got someone who could not even be described in words of our language. I met a young woman who does not deserve the lowly palace guard she chose to stick by. With you, I'm a better man; I'm stronger, I'm braver, I'm worthy of you."_

 _Glinda had to blink back tears again as Collin continued. "You're my queen, who I will bow to before everything, my goddess, whom I will worship until I die, my precious jewel, who I have been searching for in the grime and the dirt; the one with more value than all the others."_

 _The bishop said something about them having to be together for all of their lives and that these vows must never be broken and yada yada yada 'You may kiss the bride'. The entire church gave a cheer as Collin and Glinda kissed, sealing the vows and officially becoming husband and wife._

 _…_

 _Elphaba wiped a tear from her eye, turning to see Fiyero entering the room with baby Glairn. "You alright?" he asked._

 _Elphaba nodded. "Watching Glinda's wedding."_

 _Fiyero smiled, but he could tell something was wrong, even if it wasn't shown visibly on Elphaba's face. "Fae, what is it?"_

 _Elphaba turned away from him, staring at the bowl where she could see Glinda starting to dance with her new husband. "She's so happy. You know you could have chosen her and gotten that. You wouldn't have to hide out in some run-down castle with a witch who is supposed to be dead."_

 _Fiyero placed Glairn in his crib, stepping over to Elphaba. "Do you still feel like you dragged me into this?" he asked, his voice soft._

 _Elphaba let out a sad little laugh. "What do you think?"_

 _…_

 _Collin smiled as he twirled Glinda around. "It's the smile I fell in love with first," he commented suddenly when he faced her again. When she smiled he said: "Yes, that smile."_

 _Glinda beamed. "It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life, isn't it? Why shouldn't I be smiling?"_

 _Collin shrugged. "It's just nice to see it." He twirled her around again._

 _"_ _Don't the water grow the trees_

 _Don't the moon pull the tide_

 _Don't the stars light the sky_

 _Like you need to light my life_

 _If you need me anytime_

 _You know I'm always right by your side_

 _See I've never felt this love_

 _You're the only thing that's on my mind_

 _You don't understand how much you really mean to me_

 _I need you in my life_

 _You're my necessity_

 _But believe me you're everything_

 _That just makes my world complete_

 _And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see_

 _You're all I ever need_

 _Baby, you're amazing_

 _You're my angel come and save me_

 _You're all I ever need_

 _Baby, you're amazing_

 _You're my angel come and save me."_

 _…_

 _Fiyero gently took Elphaba's chin in his thumb and forefinger, making her look at him. "Fae…" he whispered affectionately._

" **Don't the water grow the trees**

 **Don't the moon pull the tide**

 **Don't the stars light the sky**

 **Like you need to light my life**

 **We can do anything you like**

 **I know we both can get it right tonight**

 **You got your walls built up high**

 **I can tell by looking in your eyes**

 **You don't understand how much you really mean to me**

 **I need you in my life**

 **You're my necessity**

 **But believe me you're everything**

 **That just makes my world complete**

 **And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see**

 **You're all I ever need**

 **Baby, you're amazing**

 **You're my angel come and save me**

 **You're all I ever need**

 **Baby, you're amazing**

 **You're my angel come and save me**."

 _…_

 _"_ _When it comes to you_

 _Baby, I'm addicted_

 _You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it_

 _I think you're perfect, baby, even with your flaws_

 _You ask what I like about you_

 _Ooh, I love it all."_

 _…_

" **When it comes to you**

 **Baby, I'm addicted**

 **You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it**

 **I think you're perfect, baby, even with your flaws**

 **You ask what I like about you**

 **Ooh, I love it all**."

 _,,,_

 ** _You're all I ever need_**

 ** _Baby, you're amazing_**

 ** _You're my angel come and save me_**

 ** _You're all I ever need_**

 ** _Baby, you're amazing_**

 ** _You're my angel come and save me_**

 ** _You're all I ever need_**

 ** _Baby, you're amazing_**

 ** _You're my angel come and save me_**

 ** _You're all I ever need_**

 ** _Baby, you're amazing_**

 ** _You're my angel come and save me_**

 _…_

 _Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, tears glistening in her eyes again. "I love you, Yero… my hero."_

 _Fiyero smiled warmly. "I love_ you _, Fae."_

 _…_

 _"_ _It's a girl, Glinda," Collin told her._

 _Glinda let out a sound of exhausted joy. "Can I see her?"_

 _Collin handed his wife their daughter wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Glinda folded her arms around the tiny person, gazing in awe at her. The baby hadn't wailed or cried or done anything that the couple expected them to do; she was oddly silent. The baby opened her eyes to reveal blue orbs like her mother's with a tuft of blond hair like her mother's as well. But there was something familiar about her features, something that reminded Glinda of her Elphie. Maybe it was the slightly pointed nose, or the sharper chin, but Glinda already knew what to call her._

 _"_ _I want to name her Elayna," she murmured. "After… a friend."_

 _Collin understood. He smiled at his angels. "I love that. Elayna…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Elayna, what are you doing?" Collin asked._

 _Six-year-old Elayna had somehow dragged a chair over to the kitchen counter, stacked up some larger textbooks to make a sort of staircase up to the refrigerator, and finally stretched her arm as far as it would go to the top shelf just inches above her fingers. On that shelf was the cookie jar._

 _"_ _Trying… to… get… cookies… before… Mommy… sees me." Every word was strained as Elayna reached to no avail._

 _Collin chuckled, but still watched his daughter warily, worrying she might fall. "Why don't you get down from there and I'll ask the cook to bring them down for you?"_

 _Elayna shook her head, her back still to Collin. "Colline doesn't like me. She'll tell Mommy."_

 _Collin finally stepped up to help her. "Here. Let me help you then. I don't want you to fall."_

 _Elayna turned at last to her father. "Promise you won't tell Mommy?" Her blue eyes were big, uncertain._

 _Collin smiled. "As long as you share a cookie with me, I won't tell her."_

 _Elayna grinned, holding out her arms for her father to catch her. "Okay, Papa!"_

 _Collin caught her when she jumped and set her on the ground, but didn't reach for the jar of cookies. Instead, he looked down at her. "Can I show you a little trick?" Elayna nodded eagerly. "Alright. Hold out both your hands. Yes, just like that. Now, do you feel that energy at the tips of your fingers?"_

 _Elayna nodded. "It feels all tingly!"_

 _"_ _That's your magic," he told her, causing her blue eyes to get wide again. "What you need to do is push all that energy out of your hands and towards the jar of cookies. Do you think you can do that?"_

 _Elayna looked uncertain. "I think so… but what if I drop it?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry," Collin assured her. "If you drop it, I'll catch it. There will be no cookies lost today."_

 _Elayna's grin returned. "Okay!"_

 _She furrowed her brow, concentrating as hard as she could with her arms held in front of her. A pale blue orb wound around the cookie jar and began bringing it slowly to them. Collin prepared his own energy to catch the jar, but it gingerly made its way to Elayna's open arms. Collin was impressed. His daughter was far more powerful than he originally thought._

 _"_ _Good job, Ellie!" he congratulated her, ruffling her hair a little. "I'm proud of you!"_

 _Elayna beamed up at him. "Thanks, Papa! I'm tired, though. Why do I feel so tired?"_

 _"_ _Magic takes energy," he explained. "If you use too much energy, you might end up hurting yourself. So, be careful when using it, okay?"_

 _Elayna nodded, still grinning. "Okay, Papa! I promise!" She fished around in the jar for a few seconds with her tongue sticking out before brightening and handing her father a cookie before taking one out for herself. "Clinkies?"_

 _Collin chuckled and tapped his cookie against Elayna's. "Clink!"_

 _"_ _Clink!" Elayna echoed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Happy birthday, Mother!" Elayna cheered as she placed the homemade birthday cake – iced pink with a big artistic flower in the center – in front of Glinda. Collin stood behind his daughter, holding a small box._

 _Glinda smiled up at her daughter from where she sat at the table. "Thank you, Layna. Did you make this yourself?"_

 _The nine-year-old nodded, a proud smile on her face. "I did! Papa told me that gardenias were your favourite, especially pink ones, so I drew one in icing on the top! Do you like it?"_

 _Glinda wrapped an arm around Elayna and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love it. Thank you." Elayna beamed, then glanced up at her father who was stepping forward with the small wrapped box._

 _"_ _This is for you, Glin." Collin handed her the package. "Happy birthday."_

 _Glinda took the small box and opened it, gasping a little when she saw the contents. It was a small, flat, silvery-blue metal bubble on a black string. "Oh, Collin," she murmured. "I love it." She picked it up, tying it around her neck. "Thank you."_

 _Collin smiled at his wife. "You're welcome."_

 _A crash of glass literally shattered the moment as a black cloaked figure burst into the room. Shards rained down in Glinda and Elayna – or, they would have if Collin hadn't sent out a protective shield over their heads. The glass bounced off of the energy and onto the floor._

 _Glinda glanced around for her daughter, enveloping Elayna with her arms. "Collin!" she gasped._

 _"_ _I'm okay, Glin," Collin assured her, turning to the figure._

 _The figure didn't say anything but simply pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Glinda and Elayna. Collin thought fast, pulling the shield in front of the three of them just before the bullet fired. Four, five, six bullets rang off of the yellow energy, but the figure wasn't done, pulling out a rifle which he shot against Collin's magic. Sweat ran in beads down Collin's face as he struggled to hold up the shield, but he wouldn't let it down; his family's lives were at stake._

 _"_ _Papa!" Elayna called in warning before the figure flew at them._

 _He was holding a sword, slashing down around the oval of magic. Collin quickly pulled the energy away, drawing the sword at his hip and slashing it in a large arc. The figure grunted as blood sprayed the wall, but he kept going. Collin was barely holding it together anymore, having used too much of his energy in the shield, but he clanged his sword against the intruder's; this man would not get to his family._

 _The intruder slammed his blade down with force to meet Collin's unyielding one. Collin let go of the sword with one hand, grabbing the dagger from his other side and stabbing into the side of the assassin. He screamed and the knife tore into his flesh once, twice. The intruder stumbled back, giving Collin the chance to blast him one last time with magic against the wall and drive the sword through his chest with a yell._

 _The intruder coughed blood, sputtering for a minute before falling limp on the wall. With him dead, Collin fell to the floor._

 _"_ _Papa!" Elayna cried._

 _"_ _Collin!" Glinda rushed to her husband's side, examining him. He had no wounds, but he had used far too much energy. "Collin, no!" she sobbed, her voice quiet._

 _"_ _Papa?" Elayna approached hesitantly, tears making their way down her young face, and slumped down next to her mother._

 _Collin was gasping for air, his chest rapidly rising and falling, but he glanced lovingly at his two girls. "I'll be okay," he murmured. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm sorry your warnings went to waste, Glin."_

 _"_ _Collin, what are you talking about?" Glinda asked, her voice a little higher than usual. "You're going to be okay. You just need rest."_

 _"_ _Rest…" Collin whispered. "I used it all up, Glin. All my energy, my life magic, it's gone. I have to go…"_

 _"_ _Papa…?" Elayna's voice was so quiet, pitched high in panic and sadness._

 _"_ _Np, Collin, you can't leave me!" Glinda begged. "Not like her! She left me, and now you too? No! I won't let that happen!" Glinda tried to summon her own magic to no avail; she was too distressed._

 _"_ _Glinda… you have to let me go." Collin's voice was barely audible now. "This is what a happy ending is, isn't it? Happy is what happens when your dreams come true, and I couldn't be happier knowing that I got to spend the rest of it with you._

 _"_ _Who can say if I've been changed for the better,_

 _I do believe I have been changed for the better_

 _And because I knew you."_

 _Glinda sniffed, smiling a little. "Because I knew you."_

 _"_ _Because I knew you," Collin whispered, reaching up and cupping Glinda's cheek with his hand. "I have been changed._

 _"_ _For good."_

 _Collin's hand fell and he let out his last breath. Glinda screamed as tears flowed down her face and her shoulders shook. Elayna stared at the pair of them with her eyes wide and tears sliding down her own face. Magic had done this. Magic had torn her family apart. Even if her father had taught her how to control it to the best of her ability, Elayna would never use her magic. Not when it had done this to her._


End file.
